


Say Yes to the Bells

by sharkeu



Series: Jingle Bells! A GOT7 Christmas [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Long Term Relationship, did i say fluff, long distance relationship of some sort, merry christmas yall, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkeu/pseuds/sharkeu
Summary: Missing you drove Mark into making rash yet sweet decisions.





	Say Yes to the Bells

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is part of Jingle Bells! A GOT7 Christmas: Seven stand alone but (somehow) interconnected member x reader one shots to make you feel the love this holiday season! Merry Christmas! <3

It’s Christmas Eve and all you wanted is to just get home and party with your friends. But your luggage is taking forever to come out from the baggage carousel. You have been standing beside it for almost twenty minutes now, five more minutes and you’ll be convinced that your luggage was left in Spain.

You just came back from a three-month business trip on Spain, which was really great. All expenses paid by your company with daily allowance and Spain is a really beautiful country. Each day, you were in awe. It was like a photograph coming to life. You’re stay was really great, except for one—you got homesick easily. It’s probably because of how beautiful Barcelona is that you wanted to take your parents to La Sagrada Familia, drink wine in some Spanish bars with your girl friends or just simply take a walk at the classic streets of Barcelona holding Mark’s hand.

Mark is your boyfriend of five—going six—years now. You two met when you were in college and were really good friends before you both realized that there is fine line between being friends and being in love for the both you and decided to cross it.

You can still remember how you and Mark confessed your feelings for each other. And up to this day, the memory still sends electricity to your whole body.

It hasn't been a year then since your pack of friends graduated and you had your first get together since being adults trying hard to conquer the real world. You were at the pad Mark shares with his three other buds—your go-to place since then until now. It was Christmas Eve and all of you are partying like there is no tomorrow. All the months you deprived yourselves from having fun has come to an end and it was like you were back in your college days when you care less about the world.

It was the wee times of Christmas morning and your friends are all over the place, wasted, except for you and Mark. You weren’t much of a heavy drinker and just have a high alcohol tolerance so you were always the sober one to clean up at parties like this. Mark is being the responsible homeowner that he is. You noticed that he was being extra careful not to drink too much the whole night.

When you’re done cleaning up and was ready to call it a night—or day, technically—you were sitting at the floor leaning at the glass doors of the balcony because it's the only space left for you, Mark came near you with two cups of hot chocolate in hand. He gave it to you before sitting next to you. Among the guys in your pack, you’re the closest to Mark because you have the same—lame—sense of humor, you can talk to him about anything—literally anything—and you’re just basically too comfortable around him.

So you didn’t really mind it when your arms touch when he sat next to you. You were both quiet for a while just simply enjoying the cold dawn with nothing to make you warm except the hot chocolate on your hand. Or probably his warm skin in yours too.

You just hate to admit it, or probably didn’t want to face it, but you actually have feelings for Mark. You can’t really point out when or what exactly it was but you just found yourself across the lines of friendship with him. You didn't want to accept your feelings, though. You’re good friends and you’re afraid that when you confess your feelings to him, everything will shatter and turn to nothing.

But you have been feeling it. Somehow over the late night calls and morning chats; innocent touches and protective grabs—somehow, Mark is telling you that he’s on the same page too.

And in that moment as the silence makes you grow closer and closer, your skins became warmer and warmer, confessions were made. The book of friendship didn't really close but rather, turned to the next chapter as lovers.

The sun rose and your hot chocolate turn cold but their hands clasped together kept warm.

Through the course of your relationship, you realized that you shouldn't have doubted before. Still, nothing tops falling in love with your best friend. Day by day, you just get more in love than yesterday. Your friends both envy and commend you. There’s nothing to commend to, though. If you love someone and you’re just compatible for each other, it really isn’t much to make it work.

 

 

Your three-month work at Barcelona is the first time in five years of being together—and about ten years of knowing each other—that you’ve been separated longer than a couple of weeks.

You and Mark isn’t _that_ couple so not taking the job offer for the sake of the relationship isn’t an option. First three weeks in Barcelona though, you had doubts that you’re probably that couple because you miss each other more and more as the days come by.

So here you are trying to convince yourself that if you were able to wait for three months then it would be a much a problem for you to wait for your luggage but it was so hard when the person you are missing so much is just waiting for you behind the airport’s arrival gates.

Your phone rang and you just know it has to be Mark.

“Hey, babe.” He said. His voice still sending electricity down your spine.

“Hey,” you answered sweetly but couldn’t help but groan too.

You heard him chuckle over the line and you swear to God, you got weak on the knees and you just wanted to throw yourself at him at this very moment. “More patience, babe.”

“I’ve been here for half an hour, I’m starting to think my luggage didn't even make it to the plane.” You said.

“Just hang in there a little longer. Jaebum and I will wait for you here.” Mark assured.

“Jaebum?” You asked. There was a bit of surprise and disappointment in your voice. Not that you don’t like Jaebum’s presence, it’s just that you were expecting to be alone with Mark after being away for months. Besides, you’re going to have a Christmas Eve party at their place anyway, so you really expected to be alone with Mark just for a bit.

“Yeah.” Mark answered. “My car broke down and asked them to drive me. Jackson is here too.”

“Oh.” You said.

Mark is quick to notice your disappointment. “Are you o—“

“Yes!” You interrupted him when you caught sight of your luggage in the carousel. “I’m sorry, my luggage is here. I’ll be out in a few!”

You stuff you phone in your coat’s pocket and run to get your luggage.

As soon as you’re sure you got all your personal luggage with you, you reeled your way out of the airport where Mark, Jaebum and Jackson are waiting. You felt the chill of Christmas wind as you got out and you suddenly hated yourself for forgetting to wear a scarf.

You look around trying to find Mark while you rub your palms together, easing the coldness you’re feeling. You are turning to your right when you felt warmth in your hands. You knew exactly who it is.

“Did you forget how cold this country is that you didn’t wear gloves and scarf?” Mark asked as he rubs his hands in yours.

A wide child-like grin flashed across your face. “I missed you.”

Mark smiled warmly before he leaned down and planted a kiss on top of your head. “I missed you too.”

You escaped his grip and slipped your arms under his coat, squeezing him in a tight and warm hug.

“This is warmer.” You whispered, burying your face in his chest. “Better.”

You heard Mark chuckle before he wrapped his arms around you and planted another kiss on your head. This time it was lingering, almost sniffing the scent of your hair he missed just as much. You know he isn’t that much taller than you and his body is almost just as small as yours but it is enough to keep you warm.

You hugged him tighter and stayed like that a bit longer. You didn't want to let him go and stay in his arms forever but your heard someone coughing beside you.

When you lifted your head from Mark’s chest and looked to your side, you found Jaebum and Jackson waiting rather impatiently.

“We missed you too, you know.” Jackson said, sounding petty. His arms are tightly crossed on his chest.

“Hey!” You broke into a gentle laughter before releasing Mark to wrap Jaebum and Jackson in one big hug. “I missed you too, guys.”

Jaebum is quick to hug you back. “Glad you’re back. Mark is losing his mind while you’re away.”

“I know.” You chuckled then turned to Mark who just made a face in denial.

You looked at Jackson and he still got his arms crossed in his chest.

“Really, Jackson?” You asked but were left unanswered.

“I can’t believe this. I think I should just give Bambam that perfume I got for y—“

Before you can even finish, Jackson threw himself at you, trapping you in one big bear hug. “I’m just messing with you, you know I miss you so much, right? Probably more than Mark ever did.”

“What?” Mark reacted. He went and grabbed Jackson by the back of his shirt, pulling him away from you. “That’s enough.”

You were in a tug of war before Jackson completely let go of you, letting you collapse in Mark’s chest.

“Just don’t forget about that perfume, okay?” Jackson said one last time, winking at you and you just can’t help but to laugh again.

Jaebum shook his head. “Come on, we got a party to go to.” He said pushing your baggage trolley at the parking’s direction. “Party!”

You were taken aback. Jaebum isn’t much of a party person. “Whoa. Someone’s in a good mood.”

“He met with his ex-girlfriend.” Jackson whispered before following Jaebum. “Party!”

“W-what?” You were so surprised. You rooted for them and was so heartbroken when they broke up. You turned to Mark. “Really? So are they back together?”

Mark shrugged then put an arm around your shoulder. “He didn't say much. You know him.”

“Chic and sexy.” You mumbled in a trying-too-hard sexy voice before breaking into laughter.

 

 

You went on with your trip to Mark’s place where the party is going take place. It’s a bum that your girl friends all have their own stuff going on that you’re stuck with these seven dorks. But it isn’t really much of a problem, actually. You love them all anyway.

You and Mark are sitting at the backseat while Jackson is on the passenger seat and Jaebum is driving.

You stretched your legs and something itchy hit your foot. You looked down and found a fake white beard and wig.

“What the heck is this?” You asked taking the beard and wig with a puzzled look on your face.

“Oh, Jackson dressed as Santa today,” Mark said.

“And got himself a date.” Jackson continued.

“You used the innocent Santa Claus to hit on girls?” You accused, looking horrified.

“W-what? No!” Jackson looks at you from the rear view mirror in a disgust look.

You giggled before leaning back on the seat and rested your head on Mark’s shoulder.

You looked outside the window and realized just how much you missed this place but most of all these people that feel more like a home.

It was probably because you’re tired or Mark’s shoulder really feels like home to you, but you didn't notice you fell asleep the whole ride and when Mark tapped your shoulder to wake you up, you’re already at their place.

It’s a bit late and honestly, you can really feel that the guys with you have been wanting to start the party. You felt bad that they had to detour to pick you up so instead of getting your bags and bring it up, you decided to leave it for now and just get it the next morning. Besides, it will also take too much place in Mark’s place when the place is all ready for party.

You got into the elevator and was surprised that Jackson hit the top floor instead of their pad’s floor.

“Huh? We’re going to the rooftop?” You asked.

Jackson answered with a grin while Mark tightened his grip on your hand.

“We have finally convinced the landlord to let us use the rooftop of our party.” Jaebum answered. You and your friends have been having your Christmas party at Jaebum’s place since they got here. You have always wanted to use the rooftop but the landlord has always been a prick and never allowed you to.

“O-M-G!” You squealed. “Really?! Did the management change or something? How did you convince the landlord?”

The three guys laughed in unison at your excitement.

“What?” You asked.

“Well, let’s just say tonight is bit more special.” Jackson said.

You can swear you saw Mark give Jackson a piercing look but the elevator doors opened and Jaebum dragged Jackson out so fast than you can process. The next thing you knew, Jaebum is practically dragging Jackson by the neck as they take a few more staircases to reach the top.

You paused a bit in front of the deck’s doors to catch your breath before Jackson opened the door. You are in awe. The roof deck looks so beautiful. There were white Christmas lights hanging beautifully on the ledges. There is a small Christmas tree in the corner, perfectly designed with themed ornaments. There are red and white socks hanging on the chairs, letters spelling out Merry Christmas are hanging in one side of the ledges, there are tiny Santa Claus and reindeers on the table, there was even a small piano in one corner covered with fake snow and as much as your first reaction is _how the fuck were they able to get that here_ , you can’t help but to feel at awe. Everything is beautiful, perfect. You almost feel like crying.

“Oh my God,” you gasped, covering your mouth that has been hanging wide open. “This is so beautiful.” You were almost breathless and you felt Mark’s arm around you again. “This is so beautiful.” You whispered again.

“Impressed now, huh?” Bambam asked appearing beside you.

Yugyeom came behind him, slapping him in the back. “Hey, don’t act like you did all the work, you didn't even lift a finger here.

Jinyoung quickly came behind them. “I’m glad you’re back.” He told you as he pulls you in for a hug. “Missed you.”

“Missed you, Jinyoungie.” You whispered back. “How’s your girlfriend?” You teased him knowing he always hated putting label on his relationship.

Jinyoung smiled when you pulled out of the hug, still on each other’s arms. “She’s great.”

Your eyes widened in surprise. You’re about to ask him more about it but you heard someone call your name, a bit too loud.

When Jinyoung released you from the hug and turned around, Youngjae came in running to you.

“She liked it!” Youngjae declared. “She loved it!”

You remember Youngjae calling you a few months ago asking for an advice on what to give his girlfriend for Christmas. It was basically still his idea though, you just kind of convince him to go big measures for it.

“I’m glad she did, Youngjae.” You said when he released you from the hug.

Before you can even recover from the reunion, Yugyeom and Bambam are already dragging you the table talking—mostly bickering—about the design they did. You found out that Yugyeom was the one to decorate all these with the help of his best friend. You also found out that he ended up confessing his long-term feelings to his best friend, thanks to stress they both had doing this set up.

It is always fun when you’re with this pack. They can make the most boring moments to the best ones. You love seeing them being extra and just messing around with each other.

You started having dinner—a very loud one. Despite being twenty-something dudes, these seven are still the loudest and are practically like little kids when together. There are just seven of them but it sounded like this is thirty-people party, they’re always talking over each other.

Then it started getting messier when the alcohol got involved. Actually, there isn’t much than a very light cocktails, they’re really just loud even without alcohol. They started playing a very loud version of charades—thanks to Youngjae’s loud laughter at how hilarious Bambam’s actions are.

The only time they were a little bit quieter is when they were playing the Mafia Game but eventually turned into the chaos when Jackson and Bambam went pinpointing at each other as the killer. Turns out, it was Jinyoung who was the killer. At one point, you all ended up targeting each other with fake snow spray, everyone except Mark and Jinyoung are teaming up against you.

You almost cried with laughter watching them play and mess around. These moments are the best that you never wish to trade to anything else in the world.

When the clock strike twelve, you greeted each other Merry Christmas with tight warm hugs.

“Merry Christmas, babe.” Mark whispered pulling you in for a hug.

“Merry Christmas, Mark.” You replied, hugging him back.

“Merry Christmas!” Yugyeom and Bambam shouted in unison before throwing themselves at the two of you, locking you in a big hug. Youngjae joined the hug in an instant, making sure to shout a very joyful Merry Christmas at your ears. Jackson pouted for not being invited in a hug before pounding himself into the hug too. Jinyoung shook his head but gladly joined the hug too. The next thing you know, Jaebum was part of it, completing your one big group hug.

You are so happy that it is overwhelming you that you didn’t even notice that you are crying.

“Hey, hey.” Mark whispered to you, lifting your chin up. “What’s wrong?” He asked while looking at you adorably.

You didn’t answer and just buried your head on his chest afraid of getting embarrassed in front of the guys but it’s too late, all their eyes are on you now—wondering why you’re tearing up.

“Why are you crying?” Youngjae asked.

“Don’t cry just yet!” Bambam added and your heard Mark, Yugyeom and Jinyoung shushing him in unison.

“Huh?” You inch away from Mark’s to ask.

Jaebum shook his head while Yugyeom and Jackson exchanged looks. Something weird is definitely going on here but before you can even open your mouth to ask, Youngjae dragged you to the piano.

“Come on, let’s just sing!” Youngjae said as he sits on the piano chair.

He smiled at you before playing _Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas_ , hitting every note right. Jinyoung walked near the piano too and started singing. He was followed by Jaebum and sang with him too.

It was always a delight to hear them sing. The marriage of their voices is a perfect melody to your ears, almost making your heart melt.

You were calmly bobbing your head at the music when Bambam came near you, dragged you to the open space beside the piano.

Bambam put one arm on your waist and the other one holding your hand. Then in an instant, you were swaying to the trio’s music. He looks at you funnily and dance weird too. You gave him a slap on the shoulder before he danced properly.

“I finally asked my coworker out today.” He whispered.

“The one you’ve been crushing on for the longest time?” You asked to which Bambam proudly nodded. “Congratulations! Finally.” You fake a groan.

Jaebum is in the middle of singing the song’s second verse when Yugyeom came near you and Bambam, taking you away from him.

“I want to dance too.” Yugyeom pouted. Bambam playfully pulled you away but gave in eventually.

You realized how tall Yugyeom was when you tiptoed just to reach his shoulder—which was impossible to do comfortably so you just held hands while swaying to Jaebum’s voice.

“I’m so glad to have you as friend, you know?” Yugyeom randomly uttered. “Mark is so lucky to have you.”

You gave him a puzzling look at how random you think his question is but he just answered with an innocent smile.

You shook your head and continued swaying. A few moments later, Jackson came, coughing.

“Can I have a dance too?” Jackson asked.

You and Yugyeom stopped swaying. “Okay, what is wrong with you guys?” You started to be suspicious.

“What?” Jackson shrugged putting both his hand on your waist. “The song is making us dance and you’re the only girl here so…there’s not much of choice really.”

You gave him a fierce look and he just shrugged. You sighed, giving up, and rested your arms on his shoulder.

“Mark almost went crazy when you were away.” Jackson mumbled then chuckled. “Bambam and Yugyeom kept on teasing him that you’re not coming back and I swear he almost threw the microwave at them.”

You giggled.

“Seriously though,” Jackson started. “I’ve known Mark for a really long time, I’ve seen how he changed when he fell in love with you. He has always been a good guy, but with you? He became better. He’s at his best with you.”

Jackson’s words just made you tear up once again. Your heart felt like melting with every words he said. How beautiful can it be to be the reason for someone to be better? It was dreamlike. But it is the same for you too. As lame as it sounds, loving Mark put so much more meaning into your life. Like your life is somehow complete with him around. He complement your entire being, he completes you.

The song is already ending when you felt Mark standing beside you and Jackson.

“I believe it’s my turn now?” Mark asked.

Jackson didn’t argue and politely let go of you, softly patting your head before stepping aside.

Mark puts his hands on your waist and pulled you closer—so close that you can almost feel his heart beating. You put your arms on his shoulder, keeping him close too.

You smiled at each other before starting to sway.

You started to worry because the song is about to end and you’re afraid this moment will abruptly end.

But it’s like Youngjae can read your mind. He played another song as soon as the first one ended. You don’t know what song it is exactly but the melody is so beautiful that it’s making this already perfect moment even better.

Mark inched closer to you and rested his forehead on yours. You closed your eyes and smiled as you sway. Youngjae suddenly changed the song he’s playing. You wondered what song it was but when you heard Jinyoung sing, your smile turned wider when you realized it’s _your_ song.

You keep your eyes closed savoring this moment, not wanting it to end. You thought about how perfect this night is. You didn’t want to be greedy but you can’t help but wonder if it can get any better.

Then Mark’s soft lips met yours. You smiled in the kiss before kissing him back and that’s when you knew it was perfect.

You both break the kiss realizing there are other people around.

“What did you get me for Christmas?” Mark suddenly asked.

“I just gave it you.” You winked.

You were almost blinded when Mark gave his toothy smile, showing his canines and eyes wrinkling. Oh, how your heart just melted.

“But there’s something else I want.” Mark stopped swaying and released you.

“Huh?” You are puzzled and felt like you were left hanging.

Before you can even protest more, Bambam came to Mark’s side and gave him a bouquet of flowers. Your heart stopped beating when you saw it’s your favorite flowers.

You looked around and found Jackson, Bambam and Yugyeom snapping their fingers behind Jinyoung like backup dancers. Jaebum is at side with his camera, snapping photos.

Everything that is going on is starting to confuse you. The beautiful setup, everyone being happy and romantic, Mark holding a bouquet of your favorite flower staring straight into your eyes—it all leads to one thing.

No. You thought to yourself. This can’t be happening.

Mark gave the flowers to you which you instantly took, despite your hands already trembling.

Is it actually what you’re thinking?

Mark took a step closer to you.

Is he about to ask?

“Oh my God, are you really?” You immediately asked as soon as you felt his warm hand taking yours.

Mark looked at you with wide eyes, teasing you. “What?”

You groaned and he just squeezed your hand before taking a deep breath.

You were then lost in a thousand of thoughts going in your head. The sound of your name in Mark’s voice is what pulled you out of your mess of thoughts and won your attention.

You looked at Mark who is staring straight into your eyes, beyond your pupils, but within you. Inside of you.

“I know it wasn’t the first time we’ve been away from each other,” Mark started. “But I know I have never missed you this much before. Ask the guys, it was crazy.” He said shaking his head. “But there’s one thing I realized while being with you.”

Your heart started beating so fast that you feel like it can jump out of your chest. Your hands are cold but somehow, Mark’s touch and words are keeping them warm.

“It made me realize that all I want is to spend the rest of my life with you.” Mark continued. He’s already choking up. Oh, he’s really a soft and it’s making your heart even more. “I want to wake up next to you; I want to spend lazy Sundays with you, stay in bed all day doing nothing. I want to build dreams with you and make them all come true.”

He’s really doing it. You thought to yourself and that’s when you felt tears coming down your cheeks.

“I realized that if there’s one thing that I’m really sure of, it’s that I-I want it to be me.” Mark started to stutter even more as tears fall down his cheeks. “I want to be the person who will make you laugh even with my lame jokes. I want to be the shoulder you can depend on.”

Mark held your face and wiped your tears with his thumb, looked at you with his own eyes tearing up too. “I want to be the person who will make you happy; to be the person to love you ‘til the end.”

He took a deep breath and straightened his body. He took something from his pocket—a tiny black velvet box.

“Christmas is a time for falling in love, second chances, and falling even harder in love. So this Christmas,” he says as he slowly get down on one knee. Seeing him do that sends weird signals all over your body that made you gasped and groan and cry and smile all at the same time.

Mark opened the box, took a sparkling ring. “Can you give me the gift of saying yes?” he asked taking your hand.

You shook your head an almost inaudible chuckle escaped your lips. “V-very smooth, Tuan. Very smooth.”

Mark gave you that sparkling smile that makes him twenty years younger before slipping the diamond finger in the fourth finger of your left hand. “Please spend the rest of your life with me.”

“Will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> How many of you answered yes? lol
> 
> So this it. I hope all seven stories made sense in the end. All these one shots are my gift to all of you this Christmas.  
> Hope you liked it hehe  
> Merry Christmas! <3


End file.
